Bajor
Bajor is the M-class homeworld of the Bajorans located near the Bajoran wormhole. Astronomical Data Location * Alpha Quadrant ** Bajoran sector *** Bajoran system Names * Bajor * Bajora Moons * Unknown (First moon) * Unknown (Second moon) * Unknown (Third moon) * Derna (Fourth moon) * Jeraddo (Fifth moon) , Bajor has three moons. However, in , Cretak and Kira Nerys clearly refer to Derna as the "fourth moon" of Bajor.}} Further Information Historical :Main article: Bajoran history Bajor is the homeworld of one of the oldest civilizations in the Alpha Quadrant, about half a million years old when the first Bajoran interstellar flight was made around the 16th century. ( ) Political Following the Cardassian withdrawal from Bajor, a Provisional Government was established in attempt to reorganize and rebuild Bajor. Bajor is also further divided into different Provinces, which might carry political competences, too. There are some nationlike factions on Bajor, prominent examples are the Paqu and the Navot. One major faction that opposed the Provisional Government, and nearly succeeded in overthrowing it in 2370 was the Alliance for Global Unity. Bajor first vied for Federation membership in 2373, however this was delayed due to Benjamin Sisko's visions of the impending Dominion invasion of the Alpha Quadrant. Later that year, Bajor signed a nonaggression pact with the Dominion prior to inception of the Dominion War following an endorsement by the Emissary of the Prophets. Following the defeat of the Dominion in 2375, Bajor was once again in the process of gaining membership into the Federation. ( ) The Bajoran Central Archives is the main holder of data on the planet. In late 2375, Dukat and Kai Winn Adami attempted to release the Pah-wraiths from the Fire Caves to destroy Bajor, but they were stopped by Captain Sisko, the Emissary. ( ) Geographical of a Bajoran landscape]] Land formations: * Cliffs of Undalar * Dahkur Hills * Fire Caves * Janitza Mountains * Kendra Valley * Kola Mountain * Northwest peninsula * Perikian Peninsula * Ratosha Pass * Sahving Valley * Southern islands * Tanis Canyon * Trilar Peninsula Bodies of water Due to a slight green tint in Bajor's atmosphere, the seas on Bajor appear green in color when seen from orbit. ( ) Rivers: * Glyrhond River * Holana River * Yolja River ** Qui'al Dam Provinces The continents are subdivided into numerous Provinces: * Dahkur Province * Hedrikspool Province * Hill Province * Kendra Province * Lonar Province * Musilla Province * Rakantha Province * Tozhat Province Cities and towns * B'hala * Hathon * Ilvia * Jalanda City * Janir * Jo'Kala * Kran-Tobal * Lasuma * Relliketh * Tamulna * Tempasa Labor camps * Batal * Gallitep * Singha refugee camp Points of interest * Bajoran Archaeological Institute * Bajoran Center for Science * Bajoran Institute of Science * Calash Monastery * Dakeen Monastery * Jalanda Forum * Temple of Iponu Zoological *Barrowbug *Bat *Carnivorous rastipod *Cave-wasp *Hara cat *Palukoo (moon) *Snakes (various) Mirror universe In the mirror universe, Bajor was occupied by the Terran Empire before being liberated by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Following the end of the occupation, Bajor petitioned the Alliance for membership, was accepted, and ultimately became an influential member world. The space station Terok Nor orbited Bajor. In 2370, the Intendant of Bajor was Kira Nerys. ( ) Appendices References * ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** Background *In the pre-production stages of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine the writers worked on the idea of a starbase on the surface of Bajor, before deciding to set the series aboard a space station. *Robert Hewitt Wolfe, and later Bradley Thompson, made and continually updated a map of Bajor which featured the places mentioned in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *Bajor may have a 26 hour day, according to various mentions throughout the series. This was never fully confirmed. External links * * Category:Planets Bajor cs:Bajor de:Bajor es:Bajor fr:Bajor nl:Bajor pl:Bajor